


佐鸣【囚徒】全

by Caherd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caherd/pseuds/Caherd
Summary: 恶魔佐助X圣人鸣人
Relationships: 囚禁 - Relationship
Kudos: 217





	佐鸣【囚徒】全

佐助走近，取下金色镂空的口球，随手丢到一旁，俯下身含住小舌。因为戴了口球长时间无法活动的舌头滑腻温软，直愣愣的任人采撷。

他的气息扑天盖地的压过来 ，鸣人顿时浑身一颤，像是被这突如其来的吻吓住了，扭动肩膀推挤佐助的胸膛。  
佐助扣住他的肩，轻而易举地撬开了对方的牙关，将舌探进去，压制了他抵抗，和对方完全不知该如何反应的舌头搅在了一起。

佐助一边吻一边去揉鸣人的下体，由于他不允许对方穿裤子，鸣人身上只是虚虚套了一件改的像裙子似的教士服。趁着狂风暴雨的攻势，佐助把他抱起来，一手揉捏对方屁股上的软肉，一手搓捻他的会阴，口中吮吸地滋滋作响。

鸣人喘不过气全身发软，摊在佐助怀里。  
见状，佐助把青年整个身子笼在怀里，在床边坐下，掀开衣摆，中指在穴口巡回打转，恶劣的在鸣人察觉时挤了进去。

“不要…"鸣人脸色煞白，被捆住身后的双臂挣扎地推阻佐助。

“这么心急啊鸣人，这样的话来帮帮我如何？”佐助缱绻地在他耳旁呢喃，然后不容拒绝地和他贴合手掌、十指相扣，强迫鸣人和他一起竖起二指，同时捅进后穴。

“啊、呃、好痛，”小穴谈不上干涩，但绝不可能无润滑同时容纳三根手指，“混蛋…啊、放开我。”

“祭司说脏话可不妙，被教皇如果知道了恐怕会被气死吧。自己流落的儿子，不仅没能继承他的位置，还像现在这样在恶魔的怀里，每日每夜地交合。”

“不是、是你强迫我…”鸣人被话语刺激到，身体蜷缩起来，小穴也跟着缴紧，“我明明是希望你不要再杀人，才来找你，你却、对我做这种事情…”

“这种事？”他轻笑，“看，你不是也觉得很舒服吗。”

佐助说着撤出一只手，挤进两人几乎紧贴在一起的身体之间，摸了一把，而后将沾满了体液的手伸到鸣人面前。晶莹的前列腺液顺着他骨节分明的手指滑下去，滴落在对方发红的腿根，让鸣人浑身颤了一下。

“湿透了，”

他拔出手指，扯下裤子便整根没入，“坦率一点吧鸣人，你想要什么我都会给你的。”

佐助一下下顶入对方的身体深处，将对方弄得晃个不停，肠液和血丝被挤出来顺着打颤的腿根滑下去。

他俯下身和鸣人肌肤相贴，耸动腰身将性器不断地送进鸣人的后穴里，同时压住他的肩膀，凑上去舔舐赫然挺立的粉红。

这样面对面的姿势使得鸣人更加的敏感了，当佐助刻意不间断的戳刺他的前列腺时，他甚至被刺激地摇晃着腰，说不出来是躲避还是迎合地随着佐助律动起来。

佐助卷住了对方的两点吮吸着，抵着鸣人用力顶弄。恶魔的性器与常人不同，相比之下，一是更为硕大不说，二来还有倒刺。恶魔没有爱的概念，只是为了能够在繁殖时抓住更为弱小的一方完成生育，强的被吃，弱的被吃罢了。

此时这根粗陋的东西正在鸣人的后穴里直进直出，粗砺的倒刺蹭过前列腺，鸣人刹那间像是从云端蓦地坠了下来，强烈的快感让他眼前泛白，整个人都迷失了，手指紧紧攥着佐助的衣角，忍不住发出破碎的呻吟。

佐助抱着他的双肩，把他囚禁在自己的怀抱，用力冲撞，每一次都似乎要把人捅破。鸣人难过地在他怀里呜咽，眼泪和津液从合不拢的口中流出来，惊叫着他的名字求他轻些。

他动作不停，边冲刺边贴着鸣人的嘴唇吐息。  
“鸣人，如果真的有神的话，就向他祈祷，怀一个我的后代吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 请点一下下那个红色的爱心❤️


End file.
